


痴汉系列终篇之无处可逃

by Lemonade1989



Category: FSF - Fandom
Genre: M/M, X先生/阿峰 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonade1989/pseuds/Lemonade1989





	痴汉系列终篇之无处可逃

-正文-

阿峰回头看去，穿行的人群来来往往，脚步不停地赶向自己的目的地，一副副陌生的面孔上写满疲惫与麻木。快节奏的城市生活一贯如此，人们忙碌又冷漠，机械化地度过着每一天。他疑惑地将头扭向前，将刚刚的感觉归结为错觉，或许是最近发生的一系列事让他有些神经过敏，总觉得有双眼睛在盯着他。抓紧手中的公文包，他收拾心情开始向着和客户约定好的地方跑去。

下午四点二十八分，阿峰站在一家私人画室门前，仍旧没搞懂为何这次的客户约在这种地方见面。将自己的着装稍作整理以确保得体后，他抬手轻轻敲了两下门，没得到任何的回应，门却在他的触碰下轻轻开启了一条缝。

室内的光线有些昏暗，想是没有拉开窗帘的缘故。阿峰迟疑着又推了推门，老旧木门发出的“嘎吱”声在如此寂静的环境下显得有些令人不安。扬声说了句“抱歉打扰了”后，阿峰把公文包夹在腋下，谨慎地走了进去。

木门在他身后突然关上的响声吓了他一跳，就在他惊慌地准备立刻离去时，屋内的灯忽然“啪”的一声亮了起来。一位穿着绘画用围裙，浑身沾满颜料的男人微笑着出现在了他面前。

“请问是冯先生吗？我就是给你打电话的那个人。”男人优雅地笑着，当看到对方眼里的怀疑后，低下头看了看自己身上的油彩，有些不好意思地说道：“真是抱歉，我应该换一身干净衣服才显得更有礼貌，但恕我实在是太沉浸在作画的感觉中了。”

警惕地打量了男人片刻，阿峰挂起温和地笑，摇头劝慰道：“没关系的，是X先生吗？合同我已经带来了，您可以先看一下。”说着，他打开公文包想要拿出准备好的文件。忽然凑近后颈地温热呼吸令他身子一僵，错愕地抬头看了看眼前，空无一人。

男人不知何时出现在了他身后，与他的距离极近。心脏开始快速跳动起来，阿峰干笑了两声，打趣道：“X先生，您……您脚步还真是轻，什么时候走到我身后的我都没发现。”

挨得过近的身子向旁撤离了两步，男人依旧优雅地笑着，面色十分平和，可阿峰就是觉得这人脸上的表情很假，像戴着一副面具，僵硬而机械。他不着痕迹地远离了那人一段距离，掏出文件礼貌地用双手递了过去。

“合同先不急着看，冯先生这一路上挺匆忙的吧，嘴唇都干的脱皮了，我去倒杯茶给你。”男人搭着阿峰的肩膀，动作轻柔而不容抗拒地将他按在了沙发上坐好，自顾自地说着话向里间走去。不多时，便端了个托盘出来，盘上放着两杯清澈澄绿的茶水。

阿峰本想拒绝，但他赶了很久的路才来到这间位置有些偏僻的画室，喉咙早就干渴不已。这时见了一杯清茶，再也忍耐不住地道了声谢，将茶杯端了起来。一时间室内又变得过分安静，阿峰喝着茶，男人坐在旁边的单人沙发里微笑地注视他。

被那人过于专注地盯视搞的有些心神不宁，阿峰转移注意力到周围摆放着的一个个画架上。像是察觉到他对自己的画感兴趣，男人无声地笑了起来，眼里渐渐闪动着诡异地光彩，慢慢说道：“冯先生对我的画有兴趣吗？不嫌弃的话，请随便看。”

阿峰直觉自己不该好奇心那么重，但自从他来这里到现在，这个人虽然笑得有些让人不舒服，但毕竟没做过任何出格的事，相反还一直很友好。心里的防备渐渐松懈，他端着茶杯站起身，一边细细品着一边拉下了离他最近的画布。

屋顶的白炽灯电压不稳地闪烁起来，茶杯滑落在地发出清脆的碎裂声，阿峰呆滞地看着面前那幅画的内容，瞳孔因惊惧而放大，不安地颤动着。那是一幅肖像画，而画中的人是他。阿峰看着画里的自己灿烂地微笑着，但一双眼睛却空洞无神，整幅画给人一种诡异的压迫感。

他僵硬地将头转向男人，在看到他脸上始终维持着的优雅微笑后，发狂般冲向其他画架，粗鲁地扯下白布。脚步不稳地在原地一圈又一圈地转着，映入眼帘的全是他的画像，在做着各种事情时的他。同样单一的面孔，同样灿烂的笑脸，同样空洞的眼神。在阳光下静静看书的他，赶上最后一班地铁的他，享受着美食的他，以及最后一张……躺在床上的他。

画中的自己衣衫半褪，身躯半遮半掩地裸露着，微仰起的头勾勒出优美的颈部线条，面上的表情似痛苦又似欢愉，下唇被死死咬住，泪水从眼眶滑落，与其他画作相同的是，那双眼睛依旧空洞无神，即使被眼泪洇湿，也依旧折射不出任何光彩。

“我一直，一直，一直一直！都在等着这一天的到来！”

突然在身后响起的声音让阿峰惊慌失措地转过身，一阵眩晕感袭来，眼前的世界在高速旋转，手脚酸软的不听使唤。不甚清晰的意识令他感觉到自己被推到了沙发上，那人趴在他身上，一条湿滑的东西在他眼眶周围搔弄，燥热的呼吸喷在他脸上，隐隐约约中，他听到男人痴迷地说着：“你有一双好美的眼睛。”

=================================================

重新恢复意识时，阿峰发现自己置身于黑暗中，一丝光亮都没有，他看不清周遭的环境，甚至看不清自己的双手。脖子上的沉重感令他恐慌地将手伸了过去，触摸到一个冰凉的铁质圆环，上面连接着一条锁链，不知另一头通往哪里。

他感觉到自己全身都在颤抖，无法相信会遇到这样的事，不肯认命地用力撕扯着脖子上的禁锢，勒痛了皮肉也全然不顾。他像失了心智般发着疯，拼尽全力想要逃离这里。

一道光线从上方照射下来，阿峰停住动作向上望去，因不适应光亮而眯起了眼睛。待终于看清背光而立的人后，他愤怒地想要从地上爬起来，却因双腿的无力而一次次跌倒。

站在地下室门口的男人脱下了作画时弄脏的衣物，换上了一身干净清爽的，他享受般看着阿峰徒劳地挣扎，那双令他着迷的眼睛正迸发着不甘的光芒，那么闪耀夺目，让他恨不得立刻挖出来珍藏。

无数次地爬起又跌倒在不断消耗着阿峰仅剩的体力，当又一次倒下时，他觉得自己的脚好像碰到了什么东西。将腿回缩，阿峰慢慢向下看去，一具还未开始腐烂的尸体躺在那里，脸冲着他的方向，表情痛苦而惊恐。然而，那张脸上……没有眼睛……只有一对鲜血干涸的黑洞。

惊叫声响起，阿峰用力拖着身子向后挪动，想要离那具尸体再远一点。翻涌而上的作呕感让他吐了出来，弄脏了地面，也弄脏了他的衣服。男人不满地皱着眉，迈步走下楼梯，摇着头一脸的无可奈何，“真是的，你怎么把你自己弄的这么脏？”

说着，男人扯了一把手中的链子，竟是连接着阿峰颈上项圈的那根。像是对待宠物般俯下身拍了拍他的头，男人微笑着说道：“来，我帮你洗干净。”

拽着锁链将他一路拖到浴室，阿峰无力的身子在碰撞下擦破了皮，有些渗血。男人将他拉进狭小的空间，探着手去往浴缸放水，哗啦啦的声音回荡着，阿峰在男人伸手扯开他衣领时反射性地躲闪了一下。那双手动作一顿，男人的眼神变得暴躁阴沉，他大力地扯起阿峰，将他的头按进渐渐充满水的浴缸里。

被猛地按入水中所产生的惊慌让阿峰不断地呛进水，窒息感越来越强，肺像是马上要炸裂开一般。就在阿峰以为自己死定了时，男人揪着他的头发将他从水里拉了起来，重新涌入胸腔的空气刺激得他咳喘不已，然而还没等他享受够充足的氧气，男人再次将他按进了水中。

像是泄愤般重复数次后，男人终于松开了手，任他昏昏沉沉地滑落在地上。男人捂着自己的脸，神经质地像是哭又像是笑，嘴里呢喃着：“你为什么就是不听话！为什么非要激怒我！我不想伤害你的，我真的不想伤害你……”

阿峰半睁着眼，脑袋沉重得抬不起来，他积攒着力气，奋力翻过了身，抠着地上的瓷砖向外缓慢趴着。背上突然一沉，他感觉到男人单膝跪在他身上，压得他骨头发出不堪重负的声响。男人扯着链子将他的头向上拉，凑近他耳根沉声问道：“没有得到我的允许，你想去哪？”

阿峰被勒住脖子强迫性地抬起了头，缺氧导致脸颊泛红，被水打湿的头发一绺一绺地贴在脸上，水珠滑入领口，隐匿无踪。他张着嘴，声如蚊呐：“求……求求你，放过……我……”

男人无视他求饶的话语，只专注地看着那一滴滴水珠滑落，饥渴般地咽了口唾沫，男人伸出舌头舔舐他脸上的水。滑腻恶心地触感令阿峰再次想要作呕，却因害怕那人的喜怒无常而强自忍下。他紧闭着眼，浓密纤长的睫毛上挂着水珠，可怜地颤抖着。男人的舌尖触碰着他眼缝，在他忍无可忍地开始挣扎前转移了位置。

沿着水珠滑落的方向，男人一路吸吮到锁骨，这具年轻的身体太过吸引人，肌肤细嫩白皙，肌肉匀称柔韧，每一寸都让他爱不释手，恨不得将这付身躯生吞活剥。尤其是那双眼睛，似缀满星河般的迷人眸子，只看一眼就叫他沉浸其中无法自拔。然而现在，这一切都是属于他的，只属于他的。想到这，男人闷声古怪地笑了起来，看向阿峰紧闭着的眼睛，他将手探入对方腿弯，将他轻松的抱起，抛入浴缸中。

毫无防备地被丢入水中，阿峰挥动着手脚想要挣扎爬出，男人先他一步迈了进来，双手扣住他窄瘦的劲腰，将身体嵌入他叉开的双腿间。衣服粘湿在身上十分不舒服，特别是另一个人还带着炙热的气息挤压着他，肌肤与肌肤之间隔着湿透的布料，体温相触，明明很温暖，却叫阿峰不断打着寒颤。

他惊恐地瞪着男人，手撑在他胸前试图阻止他的靠近，贴合紧密地胯下能使他明显感觉到对方的勃发，隐约意识到即将发生什么的阿峰抗拒地摇着头，嘴唇哆嗦着不停低喃着：“不……不要……”

可惜一切都是徒劳，他那点微不足道的力气被男人轻松卸去，对方一手拉着他的腰，另一手暧昧地抚摸着他的大腿内侧。皮带被撤去，男人故意放慢动作拉下他的裤链，隔着最后一层单薄布料揉弄着脆弱的分身。

巨大地恐慌不安使阿峰根本感受不到丝毫的快感，任对方如何亵玩抚弄也始终兴奋不起来，男人倍感无趣地放弃了继续挑逗他分身的想法，转而将他下身的所有遮挡物尽数扯脱。光裸的双腿被对方握住拉得更开，阿峰看到男人松开裤腰掏出充血肿胀的硕大，眼里汇聚着湿气，不死心地扭动着身体想后退。

冒然闯入体内的异物感迫使他哼出一声带着哭腔的呻吟，男人如被愉悦到般凑到他唇边亲吻起来，合着水一同进入他后穴的手指微微弯曲，指尖搔挠着敏感娇嫩的内壁黏膜。干燥的蜜穴被水润湿，使得男人手指的进出容易许多，逐渐增加着数量。直到感觉扩张的差不多了，男人将手指抽出，用力咬破阿峰的下唇，伴随着一个充满血腥味的深吻，男人将期待已久的硬挺一点点埋入了他体内。

过大的尺寸依旧不是仅用手指扩张过便能容纳的，本就不是用来做这种事的地方在男人不断地挺入中渐渐撕裂，而对方刻意放缓地动作使得这一过程对他造成的冲击和痛苦成倍增加。阿峰觉得自己此刻身处地狱，正在接受古老而严酷的刑罚，他疼得咬住下唇，令本就血肉模糊的地方更加鲜血淋漓。双腿打着颤想要合拢起来，无奈男人根本不给他退缩的机会，腰身被掐住拉了过去，当那邪恶的欲望充满后穴时，他已如同一个忘记上弦的玩偶，木然地任由男人不管不顾地在他身上发泄欲火。

有血滴落在水中晕染开来，又很快被晃动的波纹冲散，静谧的空间里不断传出肉体撞击的淫靡响声以及一个染满情欲低沉沙哑的餍足男声。男人的硕大无休止地在他体内进出，每一次翻搅而出的稚嫩软肉都带着丝丝血珠，红白相间的体液蹭在他被抬高的大腿内侧，刺激着男人的视觉神经。

阿峰失神地靠着浴缸边缘，眼眸空洞无光，仿佛什么都再也映不进去。男人心满意足地在他体内驰骋，得意忘形地扣着他后颈将他的脸按向下，沉重狂热的呼吸喷在他脸上，男人带着笑意地粗喘道：“看，你把我含的多紧，就这么喜欢我那根东西吗？”

浴室内升腾的雾气模糊了阿峰的眼，他以为那是水雾凝结而成的水珠，却不知自己早已无知无觉地落下泪来。泪滴滑落到下颌，与嘴角流下的鲜血混在一起，一同落入水中消失不见。他的眼神充满了悲伤与绝望，恨不得自己可以在下一秒死去。男人却爱惨了他这副样子，捏着他的下颚抬起脸，男人在他的瞳孔中看到了深切的恐惧，这让他兴奋不已，加快下身摆动撞击的速度与力度，感受着对方的内壁因过大的痛苦与刺激而蜷缩痉挛，如一张小嘴般紧紧吸附着他的硕大。灭顶的快感袭来，男人低吼着释放在了他体内。

高潮的余韵令男人趴在他身上久久回味着，双手游走在他包裹于湿透衬衣下的躯体。阿峰从始至终一声都没吭过，在男人发泄过后，双眼失焦地凝视着屋顶的日光灯。他原以为一切都可以结束了，甚至在心里期盼着男人快点挖出他的眼睛杀了他。可现实永远那么残酷，当他看到恢复过来的男人面对着他露出一抹古怪笑容时，他知道事情非但没有结束，还向着他不可预知的方向发展着，而他除了人为刀俎我为鱼肉外，无处可逃。

=================================================

将脱力的阿峰仔细擦干抱到里间的床上后，男人拉开抽屉带上一双医用手套，之后从一个盒子里取出一次性注射器和蓝色的小瓶。本已做好最坏打算的阿峰，在看到对方拿着注射器从小瓶中抽出蓝色液体时，还是克制不住心中恐慌地挣扎着想要爬下床。男人伸出一只手按在他背上，制住了他的动作。冰凉的酒精棉球擦拭着他的手臂，阿峰看着针头越来越近，终于崩溃般哑着嗓子低声哀求道：“不要，求你……我会听话的……”

男人歪着头盯了他一会儿，咧着嘴嗤笑起来，在阿峰的注视下，将针头扎进了他的手臂，蓝色液体被缓缓推入。药效似乎发作的很快，不消片刻，阿峰便觉得头重脚轻，如同喝醉一般瘫在床上，赤裸的肌肤摩擦着床单，触感竟惊人的清晰数倍。男人将注射器和空瓶一同扔入垃圾桶后，从抽屉里翻出一把美工刀，愉快地哼着曲，一步一步走向床上无力反抗的人。

刀片被推出的声响清晰传来，阿峰费力地移动身体也只是抽动了两下手指，男人优雅地走来，脸上带着令人不寒而栗地微笑。身边的床向下一沉，阿峰看着男人将刀尖贴向他的眼角，轻轻地在他眼眶周围绕圈。每一次当他以为那把刀要刺入眼窝时，男人又及时地将其收回，这感觉就如同在万丈深渊上走钢丝，任何风吹草动都有可能要了他的命。

轻轻在阿峰胸口划了一刀，伤口不深，堪堪有血珠渗出的程度，然而这一刀却让阿峰痛呼出声，被放大的感官使得方才那轻轻一划如同撕皮裂骨般难捱。看着对方明显反应过来被注射了什么药后向他射来的视线，男人开心地笑了起来，“你终于发现了啊？虽然痛苦是加倍的，但快感也同样增加了。来，游戏还没有结束，你得奉陪到底才行。”

“我要……”将阿峰整个人掀翻过去趴在床上，男人握着美工刀的手渐渐抵上他的腰窝，迷醉地看着那处皮肤，自言自语道：“我要在你身上，刻上我的名字。”

从敞开的门缝中不时泄出几声嘶哑的哭喊，床板在撞击下晃动不已，潮湿的衣物凌乱地丢了一地，顺着拖到地上的床单向上看去，一具略显单薄的年轻躯体被迫跪趴着，身后隐秘的部位遭受着另一人凶猛地侵袭。光洁的后背上遍布咬痕与青紫掐痕，凄惨异常，而最令人不忍目视的要数那人的腰窝。纵横交错的血痕刻画出一个人名，因他跪趴的姿势而积攒了小小一滩血洼在窝眼里。

男人自身后不断地撞击而来，使他抑制不住地发出呻吟，腰部震颤着滑落下丝丝血珠。感官被放大后，男人埋在他体内的硕大上那凸出的脉络都清晰异常，阿峰能感受到内壁在摩擦下而产生的火热，当男人抽出时体内空虚的瘙痒感。太阳穴突突地跳个不停，呼吸越来越粗重燥热，分身在与床单的磨蹭间挺立了起来，铃口渗着白浊。

痛感夹杂着快感一拥而上，折磨得阿峰除了被动地随着身后的动作而摇晃腰肢外，什么也感受不到。将床单叼在嘴里，仍旧抑不住地泄露出一声声带着哭腔的吟叫。心脏剧烈地跳动着，他口干舌燥地伸出舌头舔着自己的嘴唇，被男人扳着下巴扭过头来接吻。身下的动作忽然停住，阿峰浑浑噩噩地向后摆动着腰，乞求那人再次填满自己。

男人扳着他的腿，维持着下体相连的姿势将他翻了过来，沉溺在情欲之中的表情是那么迷人又美丽，男人托着他的臀使他下身悬空起来，两条腿架在肩上，重新开始了伐踏。被使用过度的地方红肿着，不时被带出一丝红白相间的体液，男人低着头撕扯他同样被蹂躏过多次的双唇，品味着属于他的甘甜。

这场情事仿佛永无止境一般，阿峰被放大的感官渐渐变得麻木，感受不到自己的存在，他就像一个被主人玩坏的娃娃，无力地摊开双腿任人肆意进出，直到连声音都发不出来。挺立的分身早在不停贯穿中被激得射了出来，大腿内侧干涸的精液不断被新的所覆盖，当男人终于心满意足地发泄在他体内时，他早已昏迷过去，不省人事。

手指温柔地抚摸上阿峰的眼角，男人着迷地耳语着：“你是我拥有过的最好的玩具，在我玩够之前，游戏永远不会停止。而你将注定，无处可逃……”

-End-


End file.
